The development of this center is a result of several previous programs, in response to the needs of Arlington County youth. "Free University," a weekly program, was begun about two years ago at the request of a group of students from the local high school, and continued until this summer. Concurrently, the director of this program was involved in roving service work in several area high schools. "Summer '71", a privately sponsored project, expanded this program to six days per week, fifteen hours per day. The Youth Services Center is an expansion and extension of this summer program. The Youth Services Center hopes to provide a comprehensive environment, integrating the many diversified programs already in existence. It will provide an information and referral service, and make available human and material resources for youth-initiated activities, so that the youth become effective members of their society. Some of the projects likely to be included are centers for rapping; entertainment; experimental education; crafts; telephone information; media and communications; legal, medical, personal, and draft counseling; meeting space for other youth projects; and a free clinic. The Center will operate on a 24-hour-a-day basis, and will draw heavily on community resources for materials and for professional assistance. It will be financed with donations from foundations, churches, and individuals. The Center is conceived as a model project, which if successful, would be proposed to County funding.